In recent years, application programs (referred to below as “applications”) are being provided, which realize various types of service directed towards a portable terminal having a mounted IC chip provided with a contactless communication function. For example, a mechanism has been realized in which electronic money is transacted, by sending and receiving price information between a contactless IC chip and an application of an external device disposed in a store or the like, or by sending and receiving price information between a contactless IC chip and a server or the like in an external network such as a mobile telephone network or the Internet via an application in a portable terminal.
A mechanism has also been realized in which one portable terminal is shared by a plurality of users, and by replacing a detachable hardware module for identifying a subscriber, referred to as a USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module), in a portable terminal, it is possible to use, in a terminal, a mobile telephone service matching a mobile telephone contract of a subscriber who owns the USIM.
Patent Document 1 discloses a portable terminal that can be shared by a plurality of users by a storage Medium such as the abovementioned USIM, with a configuration such that user data (personal content) is encrypted and stored for each respective user, and privacy between each user can be protected.
Patent Document 2 discloses a portable terminal that can be shared by a plurality of users in the same way, being provided with a data storage unit in which data is logically divided into a plurality of groups to be stored, and being configured such that the groups are selected according to identifier information read from a storage medium and made to access an application program.
Non-Patent Document 1 is a document related to a service for collectively moving information on an IC chip to another portable terminal, using a backup server in a network.    [Patent Document 1] JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-336719A    [Patent Document 2] JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2000-49687A    [Non-Patent Document 1] NTT DoCoMo, “iC moving service”, URL: http://www.nttdocomo.co.jp/service/osaifu_shopping/osaifu/ic/